Bakhna Rakhna
"I bid you all welcome. Please, partake of my hospitality, freely given." Kithain of Senegal in West Africa, the Bakhna Rakhna are embodiments of hospitality, being generous, relaxed, gracious and friendly. Fond of revel and festivity, they hold many great and glorious feasts, punctuated with graceful and exuberant moonlit dances. Description Living in magnificent subterranean dwellings, lavishly decorated with ornate furniture and décor, they are tended by invisible servitors, but are far from lazy. By far their largest communal freehold is 'The Open Heart', amounting to a small town in size, and riddling Goree Island, south of the Cape Peninsula, with interconnecting tunnels and dwellings. Over time it has acquired a haunting reputation among the local tribesfolk, who give the island a wide berth, but tell many tales of gracious spiritfolk who aided those in need. On the best of terms with the wandering Eshu, the Bakhna Rakhna always welcome their cousins with open arms, fine food and a warm hearth, eager to hear tales of the wild and wondrous world into which they themselves rarely venture. For their part the Eshu always remember their cousins with fondness, and know that should they travel through Africa they will want for nothing. Even foreign kithain and mortals are well received, though the Bakhna Rakhna take pains to ensure that mortals remember little. It should be remembered though that while the Bakhna Rakhna are patient and gracious, they will not suffer the overly abusive, violent or exploitive. While they cannot resort to physical violence without going contrary to their nature, they can use more subtle means to incapacitate or drive away any troublemakers. They have an affinity for the Fae realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Attractive, if somewhat short African folk with slightly lighter complexions in their mortal seemings, the Bakhna Rakhna are truly stunning to the vision of the fae. They lose several inches in height, their skin becomes pearlescent white, their eyes gain the depth, colour and richness of sapphire blue, and their wavy hair becomes shining silver, while they maintain the exotic looks of beautiful African people. Favouring rich, loose and flowing garments in a variety of bright but tasteful hues, they often bedeck their clothing with rainbow-coloured chimerical feathers. Needless to say, many of the western kithain who have met these gracious and beautiful hosts have been struck with wonder and passion. Childling Bakhna Rakhna romp around under the watchful 'eyes' of their servitor chimera, and are the most selfless children anyone will ever meet. They actually prefer to share their toys. Wilder Bakhna Rakhna throw many extravagant parties, and are warm and passionate, giving their love and friendship as freely as they offer food and gifts. Grump Bakhna Rakhna live sedate and happy lives, taking pleasure in a life of hospitality. Living lives based along tribal lines until very recent years, the Bakhna Rakhna are still relatively isolated from all save the Eshu and Tokolosh. However, many have now moved into the growing cities of Africa, entering professions where they can cater for others and some have even made some small fortune in doing so. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Bakhna Rakhna have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Helpful Hands: When a Bakhna Rakhna undergoes their Chrysalis, they receive a chimerical servitor that appears as nothing more than a floating pair of hands. While this may seem somewhat eerie to some, the Bakhna Rakhna dote on their servitors, often buying them such beautiful apparel as embroidered silk gloves, and maybe an elegant ring. Even if their current servitor is destroyed, the Bakhna Rakhna may recreate them by expending 1 permanent Glamour point. Needless to say, the Bakhna Rakhna avoid abusing their servitors, preferring to treat them as friends, albeit friends who serve to make their life easier. Helpful Hands Str 3 Dex 3 Sta 2 Cha - Man - App - Per 2 Int 2 Wits 2 Brawl 1, Dodge 3, Cooking/Baking 4, Medicine 2 Glamour: 4 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: -5, Incapacitated Attacks: Punch, 4 dice Redes: Wyrd Notes: The hands cannot talk, but communicate either through charades, or in some cases (where the Bakhna Rakhna and the helpful hands have learnt it) sign language. They float in the air where normal hands would appear, but are difficult to hit due to their size. The Bakhna Rakhna may spend additional points during character generation to give their helpful hands additional abilities, although the hands can obviously learn things themselves over time. Allure: The Bakhna Rakhna add 1 dot to each of their Appearance and Charisma attributes, although their Charisma may not exceed 5. Frailties Embodiment of Grace: The Bakhna Rakhna must avoid physical conflict at all costs, remaining polite, generous and giving, even to mortal enemies. While they can use other tricks to rid themselves of 'problems', they must avoid hurting them. Acting contrary to this can inflict Banality depending on the severity of the infraction (ST's discretion). Views on Other Kith Eshu: Welcome, my wayfaring cousin, my home is your home. Thank you, cousin. As always you are gracious, and I hope to entertain you with tales of glory and wonder. Tokolosh: My friend, I must say you look stunning with that dead animal dangling from your tongue. Blagh! Hahahahahah! Burp! External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/bakhnarakhna.html